An Alternative Ending to Matrix Revolutions
by Videl86
Summary: What comes from dreams can sometimes become reality, even if they may just be illusions. But are they really just illusions? MatrixBill&Ted crossover.


Disclaimer: I do not own Matrix, or anyone of its characters. They are owned by the Wachowshi brothers and Warner Brothers. Nor, do I own Bill & Ted. They are characters from the trademarks of Nelson 1991 Inc. and Orion Pictures Corporation. 

Summary: What comes from dreams can sometimes become reality, even if they may just be illusions. But are they really just illusions?

Spoilers: Some of Matrix Reloaded, but mostly Matrix Revolutions.

A/N: This came as a little interesting plot to me, either that... or a long forgotten conversation on the Hardline message board. At the end of this fic there will be two endings because I had two ideas on how to end it, but couldn't decide on which one to choose. Either way, I am now getting off my lazy arse to write it. On with the fic!

* * *

An Alternative Ending to Matrix Revolutions

By: Videl86/Masakochan

* * *

The machines gently layed the human down with their wires and connection ports. After all... this human called 'Neo' had just, in a way, saved the machines too..not just the humans. Another robot, which had claw-like pinchers and it's body looked like that of a human's battleship lander, hovered over to where Neo lay. Other machines came and helped drag his body onto the robot. And slowly, the robot hovered to another part of 01 where, maybe, someday they would send his and the other human's body back to Zion.

-RIIIIIIING!!!-

'Alarm clock... ugh.. why not 5 more minutes?'

-RIIIIIIIING!!!-

A young man around the age of 19 opened his eyes and glared at the ever-annoying alarm clock. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear away the bluriness that was currently present. Then, he reached across the space between his bed and the desk, grabbed the alarm and pressed the 'snooze' button on it.

Golden silence.

Setting his feet on the floor, he got out of his bed and stood up. He shifted one of his hands through his hair, making it even more messed up than it already had been. He shook his head a little to clear some of his thoughts. 'What kind of dream was that? I've never had one like it...ever... most of the time it's 'bout Elizabeth, or a most excellent rock concert.'

After putting on some pants and a t-shirt, he walked into the living room and picked up the phone. He knew just who to call. He quickly dialed the number and let the phone ring a few times befor it got picked up. It was Missy that answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mis- 'er I mean Mrs. Preston ... yah, is Bill there? ...'Kay, I'll hold. .... Hey Bill!"

"Hey Ted! What's going on?"

"Well... nothing much, but.. oh yah! You wouldn't believe this dream I had last night. I'll tell ya 'bout when I get over to your place. See ya in a few dude."

"Okay."

Ted hung up the phone, then went over and exited out the front door. When he was at least halfway to the Preston's house he started to try and go back over the dream. What was slightly eerie about it... about what he had been in it. By the time he was done dwelling on this, he had arrived at Bill's home.

When he got he got closer, he spotted Bill in the garage, currently taping up a section up a section of the 'Wyld Stallyns' sign that had gotten damaged the night before.

Bill finished and turned around just in time to see Ted walking up the drive way towards him.

"Hey Ted. You said on the phone that you had some kinda weird dream last night." Bill said to him as he got closer. Bill put the roll of duct tape that he was holding onto a box that was filled with some old junk nearby.

"Yah." Ted nodded his head. His eyebrows knitted together. "I don't really know what to think of it. But, I can say that I had some of the most excellent powers ever." He grinned as he said this, then walked over and sat on the rickety, old table that looked like it was about to collapse under his weight, but continued to hold strong.

One of Bill's eyebrows rose slightly and he got an amused look on his face as he went and sat in a dusty lawn-chair that his dad was planning on throwing out soon. A small smirk grew on his lips. "So your dream was basically about you being some kinda Superman?"

Ted shook his head, some of his hair now halfway covering his eyes. "It wasn't just about that, but... I think it had some important part in it...I dunno dude, but there was something else about it that I can't put my finger on..."

Bill wondered why Ted looked so serious now, like he was really trying hard to concentrate on whatever it was that he had dreamed about. This peaked his curiosity so he asked, "Well, could you tell me 'bout it?"

Ted nodded."Yeah. I could do that."

So for the next several minutes Ted told Bill about his dream through a series wild acting movements with his body and words. By the end of it, both of Bill's eyebrows had nearly risen above his hairline and he blinked, then looked over at Ted who was once again sitting on the old table, that groaned under the added weight that had suddenly been applied to it.

Ted looked at him as if he was waiting for a response or anything at that moment.

"So..." Bill began slowly. "Let me get this straight... what your saying is that this world that we live in..is not real. Right?" Ted nodded to acknowledge this. "And in you were older and had with super powers and could fly like Superman?" Ted nodded 'yes' again and grinned. "And there's some dude named Smith who calls you Mr. Anderson every time he sees you and tries to basically kill you, right?" Ted got a grim look on his face at this, but nodded again. Bill got a weird look on his face and he then asked,"Are you sure that piece that got knocked off the sign last night didn't hit you too hard in the head, dude?" Ted didn't hear this.

A look came upon Ted's face as if he just remembered something. "Oh yah, and I remember..all these people standing around me and offering me things. Can't remember what they wanted, but I think was something about me protecting people that they loved and what not."

"Ya mean, kinda like a savior?"

"Yeah. I think I was called 'the One'... and there was also another person there too."

"Who was it?"

"I think her name was Trinity. She was one bodacious looking babe." A small grin showed on his face.

Bill quirked an eyebrow at this, smirked, and responded,"Even more bodacious than the princess babe - aka Elizabeth?" Ted shook his head frantically. "No way dude. Besides, Elizabeth is not bodacious... she's beautiful." A soft sigh escaped from his lips after he said this and a somewhat dreamy expression came over his features.

Bill watched his lovesick friend with sympathy. It had been awhile since they had both seen the princesses. He, himself couldn't wait to see Joanna again. They had previously worked something out to where the princesses could visit them next weekend. He knew he could be patient for this, even if it was grating at his nerves. Ted, though... he didn't look like he could last that much longer. He shook his head to clear his current thoughts, then looked over at Ted, who seemed to be daydreaming at the moment. He took this chance to tease him. He let out a loud, melodramatric sigh, batted his eyelashes, then leaned heavily over the arm of the lawn chair, and draped an arm over his eyes. "Where for art thou princess babes?"

Ted snapped out of his revery at this, and light-heartingly scowled over at Bill. "Aww dude, you ruined it..."

The arm of the chair that Bill was leaning on suddenly cracked and broke. Bill realized this too soon and fell over the side of the chair onto the hard, cement ground of the garage. The chair wobbled for only a second then crashed on top of him. Ted hopped off the table, then rushed over to help him. He picked up the lawn chair and set it down elsewhere, then came back and offered Bill a hand. Bill took it and Ted helped him up off the floor. After a couple of minutes of finding a more comfortable place to sit, Bill balanced his chin in the palm of his right hand then looked over at Ted questioningly. "Anything else about this excellent dream that you had."

"Well... some parts of it were good." Bill almost swore for a second that he saw Ted's face gain a slight tinge of pink while saying this, but he ignored it. "But, I would say that some of it was most definately non-triumphant."

"How? Oh, wait... you mean like those sentinal things you talked about. Those things that look like some bogus squid robots with sharp, metal claws?"

"Yeah, apparently we, or the humans, I mean..were at war with them, the machines. And from the looks of things, it just kept getting worse."

"So you fought in the war?"

"Well... I did, but in a different way. I was the one who could end it all."

Bill let out a low whistle. "Dude... talk about pressure."

Ted nodded slightly and continued on,"I remember having to take a ship... I think it was called the 'Logos' or something. I also remember taking Trinity with me." His face suddenly grew more serious. Bill didn't think he'd ever seen Ted loook like this before.

"There was another guy on with us. Trinity said his name was Bane. She said he'd gone crazy." His eyes almost seemed to have dimmed a little. "I remember fighting with him, and him shoving some kind of wire in my eyes. I was blind. Couldn't see anything except for light." Bill breathed out slowly after hearing this."Light... but wait, if you were blind... how could you see light?"

"I guess it came along with being the One."

Bill nodded while silently urging Ted to tell more. "So what happened with this Bane dude?" Ted's face went blank. "I killed him..." Bill's eyes widened for the second time that day. He wouldn't label this dream as being bogus, he rather label it as the most heinous dream he'd ever heard. He had, had his head down while he was thinking about this, and when he looked up - what he saw startled him. Ted suddenly seemed to look like he had aged a great many years, and there was a haunted look in his eyes. Bill grew very worried at seeing this. This dream must have effected Ted really badly to cause him to act like this. Bill hoped that the horrible tale would soon be over so Ted could go back to being his good ol' regular, happy self.

"So...." Bill gulped."What happened next Ted?" He asked this with a silent, 'Please don't let it be any worse than what you've already told me dude..'

"Well, we reached machine city." His voice had a monotone quality to it, as if someone else were speaking through him. "The machine army was ready for us, and they started shooting hundreds of mini-sentinals at us. I stopped most of them with this power that I had, but then the sentinals came... There too many. I couldn't handle all of them, and they started to rip and tear at the ship we were in. So, I told Trinity to go above them, into the sky, above the clouds. Nobody had ever seen the sky. She got to see the sky.... She said it was beautiful." He said this in almost a whisper. His shoulders seemed to sink in after this, as if some kind of invisible weight had been put on them.

Bill sat there stunned. He was mystified at how Ted was acting. It was almost as if that Ted wasn't telling the story, but a man who had seen so much in so little time, but had done nothing to deserve such a punishment. It both pained him and saddened him, greatly, to do this but if it would get Ted back to normal, then.."And?"

"Our ship barely stayed above the clouds for more than a few seconds. It started go down towards one of the towers, but it wouldn't start. Trinity got it to work again, but... there wasn't enough time, and then we crashed straight into the side of the tower." Ted's eyes suddenly seemed to be filled with pain and sorrow. "She died... the rods pinned her to the floor. I..I couldn't do anything to save her." Ted looked like he was nearly ready to start crying. Bill was horrified at what was happening with his best friend. He hoped that this story was over...

...unluckly for him that day, his good luck was taking a long coffee break. He could tell when Ted took a deep, shuddering breath and started again.

"I eventually found a part in the front of the ship that I could climb out of, and then go into the heart of 01."

"01?" Bill asked quietly.

"Yes. Machine City... I was walking through this tunnel. Everything in it seemed to be built of nothing but light. I eventually reached what seemed to be a balcony that overlooked the entire center of 01. The entire city looked like it was on fire from the energy that swarming inside and around it. Something rose in front of me suddenly, like a giant ball of light that wasn't warm, but had a certain coldness to it. Power seemed to stem from every part of it. It asked me to speak."

"I told it how Smith had spread through the Matrix like a virus, and that he would begin to spread through 01. That the machines wouldn't be able to stop him, but I could. It yelled that they didn't need me, they needed nothing."

"He asked me what I wanted. I said 'peace'. Something started to come up from the ground, a bunch of wires that had mini-claws on them started to clutch onto the back of my shirt and pants. I leaned back and something inserted a metal spike into the back of my head. When I got into the Matrix... there was no one there but a huge amount of Smiths."

"What do you mean by 'Smiths', had this guy copied himself, or what?"

"Yes. The street was lined with Smith's clones. There were Smiths lined up inside the office buildings. They were everywhere, and it was raining hard. He asked me if I liked what he'd done with the place..I didn't have time for that. I just wanted it to end..." His eyes closed for a few seconds as he took in a deep breath.

"We started to fight, at some point we both took the fight up into the sky. I got punched into a building, and so we fought in there. I eventually kicked him hard enough in his stomach to send him through the window and again we started to fight outside in the rain and sky. The rain seem to been falling harder than it had been before, the lightning and thunder was striking longer and fiercer - lighting up the entire city and sky with their electrical surges. At one point we punched each other really hard at the same time..but it was too much for me. Smith grabbed me, and hurled himself with me into street below."

"I blacked out for a minute, but when I got up..there rain was getting into my eyes and I was lying on my back in the middle of a mud-filled crater. Smith started to ask me why I kept going, why I kept fighting him, what was the point. 'Because I choose to', that's what I said to him. It seemed to enrage him for some reason-one of which I'll never know. We started to fight again, but I was running out of strength fast. I remember punching him so hard once that his jaw nearly dislocated itself from his skull."

Bill let out a silent 'whoa' at this.

"He eventually slammed me down in the mud. Everything gets kinda hazy after that, but I remember hearing a voice, maybe it was Smith, telling me, "Everything that has a beginning has an end, Neo." I became concious after that, but with very little energy left. Smith seemed to be scared of me and was backing away while rambling about me staying away from him. I told him that he'd always been right, and he shoved his fist into my chest. I knew what he was doing to me - turning me into one of his clones, but at that point ... I don't really thinked I cared about it that much. I just wanted to see Trinity again... All I remember after that, was a ton of white, hot energy surging through my body... then nothing." After finishing this sentence, something seemed to leave Ted at that moment. The sparkle of life returning to his brown eyes, and a small smile forming on his lips.

Bill let out a shaky breath after hearing all of this. He hoped with all his might that Ted would never have to go through something like this ever again either. He looked up to see Ted starring down at him with a worried look on his face.

"Dude, you alright? You look pretty shaken up 'bout something. What happened?" Ted asked as if everything of what he'd told Bill had faded from his mind.

Bill's mouth dropped open in shock, 'What the hell?!' He leapt to his feet and pointed at Ted. "But you just... you... just.." Ted cocked his head and gave Bill a confused look. "I just what, dude?"

If it were possible at that moment, Bill's jaw would have unhinged itself and fallen down to the floor. He stopped pointing at Ted, then closed his mouth and just stood starring at Ted with an incredulous look on his face, arms hanging down on both sides. His left eye twitched slightly and he said, "Nothin' Ted, nothin'." He turned around headed towards the door that lead into one of the rooms in his house. "Stay there Ted, I'm just goin' inside to get a soda, you want one?" Ted shook his head, then Bill nodded slightly and started heading inside towards the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Here's where the two endings come in. I couldn't decide which one to use, and they both worked really well. The first one is the one that I had originally planned on happening. The second one will, of course, come second. And, they both start out the same a little, but only for the first two sentences.

* * *

Ending 1:  
-  
Ted stood silently admiring the sign that he and Bill had worked on so hard to make. It hadn't been that many years ago either. He suddenly heard the door and turned around expecting to see Bill step out of the house. Instead he saw a Desert Eagle gun being pointed at him. He gulped. The man holding it had rectangular sunglasses covering his eyes, and was wearing a sharp-looking business suit that seemed to come out of the 50's. Ted also noted that the man's hair seemed to have receded quite a bit. The blue eyes flashed and the man's face was stoic, but there was anger lurking behind it.

"You have escaped me for the last time Mr. Anderson.." The man said in a clipped tone, pronouncing every word perfectly. Ted's eyes widened. "You may think you have defeated me with that little sacrifice act once, but... I'm afraid that won't happen here. You won't be taking me down with you this time, Mr. Anderson."

Ted stumbled back, but only succeeded in tripping and falling into a box filled with rags that were dusty and had too many holes in them. He stuttered, "I-I h-haven't done anything! Why do you keep calling me Mr. Anderson?" His breath caught in his throat when the man positioned the gun to where it was pointing directly at his forehead.

"You won't escape this time... goodbye..Mr. Anderson." Ted shut his eyes tightly as he crossed his arms in front of his head, trying to at least shield what was to come...

... the door opened up and Bill stepped out. He looked for Ted and eventually saw some black hair and a pair of legs hanging over the side of the rag box. He walked over and peered inside of it. He got a worried look on his face when he saw Ted trembling and looking scared out of his wits.

"Dude... Ted? You alright?" Ted opened one eye slowly, then opened the other one - only to see Bill standing there holding a can of soda pop. He poked his head his out of box and looked around frantically, wondering if the man in the business suit was still there, wanting to kill him. He wasn't. Ted let out a huge sigh of relief. Bill was now extremely confused. "What are you looking for?" He wondered what had caused Ted to be so scared.

Ted shook his head, as if he was trying to forget about what he'd seen. "It was nothing." Bill cocked an eyebrow, but didn't push any further, even though he noticed that Ted was still a little shaky. They both turned their heads towards the door when they heard it open, and saw Missy stick her head out.

"Ted, your dad just called from the Police Station, he says he wants you to go home and mow the lawn." She, then went back inside.

Bill frowned at this as Ted let out a small groan of disapproval. Bill hunched over and helped Ted haul himself out of the box. "Well... I guess I'll be seen ya in few hours then?" Bill questioned. Ted nodded. "Yah. Hey, maybe when I get back, we can work on some more Wyld Stallyns tunes." He grinned as he thought of this. Bill seemed to get excited at the prospect of this also. Even though he looked happy on the outside, he was still slightly shaken from how Ted had been earlier, but he wanted to keep up his current front and smiled.

Ted walked out of the garage and onto to driveway that lead out into the street. He waved shortly and called out, "Later Bill!" Bill just stuck both of his hands in his pockets and answered, "Later."

END... sort of.

--------------------------------------------------

Ending 2:  
-

Ted stood silently admiring the sign that he and Bill had worked on so hard to make. It hadn't been that many years ago either. He walked over to where his guitar lay, picked it up, and lightly plucked at some of the strings trying to create a tune that had popped into his head the day before. When he turned to look outside of garage, he stopped plucking the strings. There was a woman standing on the sidewalk, but wearing something that wasn't normally worn by anyone... at least anyone that he knew. They definately wouldn't be wearing that type of clothing, especially in this warm weather. He put his guitar down on the table that he'd been sitting on earlier, then stepped forward, being as quiet as he possibly could, so he could get a closer look at her. She seemed familiar to him somehow.

She looked older than him. He guessed that maybe she was in her late 20's. She had short black hair that looked like it had been gelled and black sunglasses concealed her eyes. The black leather that she was wearing, seemed to be skin-tight, and shined where ever the sun was gleaming down on it, She wore black heels for shoes.

Her face seemed impassive, but her lips were tightening together, suggesting that she was getting annoyed at whoever she was talking to on the phone. He could just hear part of what she was saying. Ted got confused when he noticed the size of the phone, because the only ones that he had ever seen were really big and clunky, and hardly anyone had one. He shrugged this off, since he thought that it didn't really matter.

Her voice carried over to where he was standing. "No, I understand that. Yes, I know this is an important mission... but, why was the set location HERE of ALL places. What? Neo... no it can't be. That's impossible...Yes. The nearest exit is where? ..Okay. I'll be coming out shortly." She snapped the phone shut, then took off her sunglasses, to reveal a pair a green eyes. She looked around to see if anyone was there, but stopped when her gaze fell upon Ted.

'No, it's impossible... can't be...' Her body started to tremble, despite her efforts to keep still. 'Come on Trinity, move! It's an illusion! He's not who you're looking for!' Her current train of thought cut itself short when Ted stepped out of the garage and onto the driveway. "Um.. do you need any help?"

Her eyes widened as she heard his voice. It had a gentle tone to it.. just as Neo's ha-

Ted's attention snapped back to the door when he heard it open and close. Bill stepped out holding a can of Coke. Ted quickly looked back to where he'd seen the woman, to find that..she wasn't there. But he could of sworn... "Hey Bill, did you see her?" Bill gave him a confused look. "See who?" He asked. Ted's eyebrows rose up a little. "You mean you didn't..?" Ted questioned him. Bill shook his head, then replied, "You were the only out here, so only you were the one who could have seen her.. either that, or your mind was just playing tricks on you." Ted nodded at this, but he didn't think that she had been an illusion. There was something about her that struck him in an odd position.

He heard some noises coming from the left, then turned in that direction to see Bill holding out his guitar to him. "Wanna' jam, my most excellent compadre?"

Ted took his guitar, and put the sling over his shoulder, grinning as he did so. He looked at Bill with a slight smirk on his face. "As if there would be no better time for such an event." Bill quickly walked over and turned on the amps.

"One.. two.. ONE TWO THREE FOUR!" People who were in the vincity of the garage suddenly cringed and covered their ears as they heard the screeching of two guitars, and wondering when the people who were playing would ever get any good, or for the sake of everybody's eardrums - shut up.

END

A/N: Okay.. the part where I had that 'something seemed to leave Ted at that moment'. Ted wasn't completly there. He was there in body, but in mind - he wasn't Ted. He was Neo. The reason behind this goes with some trans/cross/alternate dimension theory that I have. Even I can't fully explain it. But, when Ted/Neo is through with telling the story, in a way it relieves Neo's spirit so it can kinda scratches head pass on... I guess. Oh yeah, and a small thanks to Midnight for answering my question on the cellphones back then.


End file.
